What Will it Take to Break You?
by MysticalYaoiFairy
Summary: Fang and the rest of the flock are on a mission- find and destroy a lab in California that was doing DNA experiments on animals. But things go terribly wrong when Max ends up... DYING! Fang is absolutely destroyed, and blames Dylan for her death. That is, until Fang has a nightmare and finds himself in bed with Dylan himself! Is Max truly dead? Does Dylan really love Fang?


What Will it Take to Break You?

By Anika Jorgensen

"Are you sure?" Fang asked with a sigh. Of coarse she was sure- Max was /always/ sure of her plans. "Yep! You Dylan and Gazzy take that room, me Angel Iggy and Nudge will take this one!" They were infiltrating some sort of lab that did tests on animals to change their DNA. Of coarse, most labs did these days, but it had Max all fired up so of coarse everyone had to go. Fang sighed and nodded, shooting Dylan a cold glare which the boy returned with simply a kind smile.

'You always have to be the better man don't you~?' He thought with a scoff, turning to say his goodbyes to other half of the flock. "We'll see you in exactly ten minutes right above the building." At that, Fang leaped into the air and flew off, followed by Dylan Gazzy and Angel. Dylan raced to catch up with Fang as Angel and Gazzy flew beside each other, discussing how mean Max was to not put Gazzy and Nudge on the same team. "Hey, can I talk to you?" Dylan asked, making Fang roll his eyes and mumble "it's a few country.."

Dylan sighed and kept pace with Fang, looking down at the floor. "Look, I don't see why you have to hate me so badly. Can't we just be friends?" "Friends? With you?" Fang scoffed again and rolled his eyes. "Please! You're trying to steal my girlfriend and you think I'd be /friends/ with you?" Dylan sighed and mumbled "it was worth a try.." Before letting himself fall back, flying with Gazzy and Nudge this time.

"Hurry up! This place is gonna blow!" Fang screamed, shooting up into the air and watching as first Dylan, then Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, and soon Iggy flew out of the building. He took a quick count of heads and gasped- where the hell was Max?! "Iggy, why isn't Max with you?!" The boy's blind eyes went wide and everyone else started searching around for the blonde girl. But after a few seconds they all were blown back by the explosion of the building they had been in, everyone screaming in shock and fear. "Max!" Fang screamed, tears starting to well in his eyes as the rubble fell to the floor, the dust clearing. No sign of her.. The girl he loved...

"This is all your fault!" He shrieked, turning and punching Dylan square in the chest, making him gasp and cry out. "If you hadn't told her about this place Max would still be alive!" Tears started streaming down Dylan's face at Fangs words. "This.. I didn't.. I didn't intend for this to happen, I... I came here to protect her..." "Well you did a fucking fantastic job didn't you?!" He screamed, punching him in the jaw this time.

He reared back to kick him but Iggy and Gazzy caught him, stopping him and dragging the now sobbing Fang off towards home. "Max isn't dead.. She's strong.. You know she'll come home soon..." Fang slowly nodded, only the words weren't registering. All he could think about was the fact that instead of celebrating victory with his girlfriend he was crying over her possible death.

"Max.. Max..." Fang murmured into his pillow, tears soaking into it. It was almost three am and the rest of the flock was peacefully asleep, but Fang was not as fortunate. He kept having nightmares about what her last moments must have been like, her beautiful smile fading as she realized she was about to die, her screaming for Fang to help but never getting it.

"MAX!" He screamed, waking up the whole house besides himself. Dylan shot up in bed when he heard the scream, gasping. "Fang.." He mumbled, groaning as he got out of bed and walked into the hall. No one else was out in the hall- they were all so used to Max taking nightmare duty that they didn't bother to even get up. He slunk down the hall and slowly opened the door, his annoyed expression fading to a kind and gentle one at the sight of the sobbing Fang.

"Hey.." Dylan quietly closed the door and walked to the bed, Fang's head shooting up. "Don't come near me!" He practically screamed, making Dylan freeze immediately. "I.. I just want to help... Please Fang-" "Help?! Oh you've done /plenty/ to help already!" He threw a pillow at Dylan, but he dodged it with a soft gasp. "You're the reason she's d-!" Fang's eyes went wide as his words were cut off by Dylan's lips crashing onto his own. "Hn!" Fang tried to push Dylan off desperately, not wanting to admit that he enjoyed the soft sweetness to Dylan's lips. But the flock member was far too strong.

He felt himself pushed to the bed, his wrists being pinned down as his eyes flickered shut only halfway. His face was bright red and his struggling faded as he realized it was no use- but immediately started up again when Dylan's tongue pushed its way into his mouth, lapping at his tongue. After a moment though, he stopped moving again, Dylan's tongue wrapping around Fang's. He groaned softly into the kiss and his eyes went wide once more. 'Did that sound really come from me?!' Fang thought as Dylan moved down to suck at his neck instead.

"Ah~!" Fang couldn't help but let out a soft sensual moan, his head instinctively tilting to the side to give Dylan more room. "Wh-What the hell are you doing..?" He mumbled, looking over and down at the boy latched onto the sweet spot on Fang's neck. After a few moments he pulled back, panting softly, and looked down at Fang as he hovered above him. "Max is gone now.." He murmured, a sad look in his eyes. "She may never come back.. But I'll always be here Fang..." He leaned a bit closer as he spoke. "Won't you love me instead..?"

His eyes went wide once more at Dylan's words. "L-Love you?" He mumbled. "I thought.. You were after Max.." "I was." He slowly released Fang's wrist, and the boy gently rubbed them as he listened to Dylan continue. "But.. She's gone.. And here you are, looking too handsome to resist.." He sighed softly and closed his eyes, hanging his head. "Nevermind..." "No!" Dylan's eyes shot open at Fang's shout. "No 'nevermind'! You just confessed your love to me and you want me to just forget it?!" Fang knew he should still hate Dylan but.. For some reason, he simply couldn't!

"Why don't you sleep in here tonight?" He asked softly, making Dylan smile slightly. "Like.. On the floor?" Fang shook his head and pulled Dylan under the covers with him. "Nope, in the bed." He cuddled against the other boys chest and closed his eyes, murmuring a soft "goodnight Dylan" before falling asleep once more, leaving the wide-eyed blonde to simply hold the black haired boy in his arms until he too fell asleep.

End of chapter one!


End file.
